The Bizarre Adventures of Dante
by RowdyRocker
Summary: So this is my first story and it is my own little version of JoJo just because I FUCKING LOVE IT so please PM me for anything you think i should improve. ALSO IN NO WAY IS THIS RELATED TO DEVIL MAY CRY
1. Chapter 1:Sudden Transformation

**This is my first story ever so please write ANYTHING that you think would help make this a better story because I plan on making these for a while. Other then that ENJOY-RowdyRocker **

It was a regular day, well not so much regular as our school was having a sports day.

There were the normal things like running, long jump and tug of war. But I am not a sports man easily considered the weakest in the class, hell the grade!

But just to tell you I am a 15 year old kid in the 8th grade, then the event I regretted volunteering for.

"OKAY EVERYONE PARTICIPATING IN THE 800 METER RUN PLEASE GO DOWN TO THE TRACK" boomed a voice over the speakers. "Well your up Drake" said our team captain Arjit "I know, I know" I told him as I begun to walk down the steps.

That's when I saw the bastard, his name Dash of course a nickname but the fact that he had this name should tell you that he is fast also the BIGGEST DOUCHEBAG TO EVERWALK THE EARTH!

I am serious about this, this guy smokes, drinks and basically is an ass and picks on me, luckily it only seems to be me because I really prefer him going at me for kicks then others people.

As I got ready he whispered into my ear "I'm gonna fuck you up later", I shrugged it off though as I had been training the week for this one event and I was not going to let this bastard win.

There was the sound of a shout "GO!"

We all ran everyone was fast but could not keep it up and started to drop back one by one but not me and certainly not dash.

As we ran I was starting to beat him and as it went on he look increasingly angry and then he did the strangest thing.

He turned his head to the right and nodded to a random student who was in his class and then that guy nodded to another kid they then slowly walked away from each other, that's when I noticed 3 things, Dash smirking, a thin string and me falling, everything started to slow down, I saw him pass by me and all of my classmates looking at me like a failure, only my 2 friends cheering me on still and I thought "No, NO, NOT TODAY, TODAY I GET UP AND BEAT THIS ASSHOLE".

Then it happened. An arm came out of nowhere and then another and they reached out for the ground and flipped me over before hitting the ground and back onto my feet.

Then I felt a sudden surge of energy and I ran faster then anyone and within 3 seconds I hate past Dash and crossed the finish line all the while hearing one sentence going through my head SCREAMING through my head "My name is rowdy rocker and I am YOUR POWER!"

But the energy didn't exactly let me stop and I ended up hitting the ground and a huge cloud of sand came around me and when it settled I was being stared at, then I noticed someone holding up a mirror saying look at it.

I looked at the reflection I was no longer a dirty blonde haired kid but I had GOLDEN hair and I was all of a sudden quite big muscles. I had transformed and did not know why.


	2. Chapter 2:Aftermath

**Hey Guys I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while so here is one that I have been working on. I have been stuck with school and stuff so I had no time to write but now I do so yeah and I also decided to follow the actually naming scheme of stands so now he is called Holy Diver named after the song Holy Diver by Dio, because the stand naming scheme is to be named after a band or a song or an album but anyway … LET THE BIZZARE ADVENTURE CONTINUE**

After the dust settled I had golden hair and more muscles then I remember and that name still ringing in my head "Holy Diver". What the hell were those hands that came out of me, what was happening to me and why did my body change? Those were the questions that were going through my head and it did not get any clearer when my class mates started asking questions about what had just happened. I got up and told them I was heading home as they insisted for me to tell them the secret of what they believed to be a magic trick. My two friends Jake and Lizze came along with me too my house as they were worried about me.

Jake had brown hair, blue eyes and was Caucasian. He was wearing white shorts and a black t-shirt that said "Golden Wind". He was 15 and did I mention I was 16. Then there was Lizzie. She had long blond hair. She wore a yellow shirt that had a bunch of famous quotes on it and long brown pants.

We were in the car to my home when the silence between us broke. "What the hell happened man?" questioned Jake, " I mean I have spent the last 10 minutes thinking about ways you could pull of a magic trick that grand and knowing how you enjoy them but can only do small tricks like a disappearing handkerchief and even then you suck!" Jake as you could tell was freaking out but in his own way, the angry way. "Look Jake I don't know what happened. One moment I was falling down the next moment I was running faster then the road runner on crack" I replied. "Look I don't think you guys arguing will help, I'm as freaked out as you Jake but this won't help." said Lizzie. She was normally the voice of reason so we just did what she said and shut up.

We had finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity. My house is pretty big… oh fine I won't sugar coat it. This place is god damn huge. My family runs a very successful company that basically makes and handles anything you need. Need a ride to a mall we got cabs, need a house we got builders and the resources. Need a private jet, hell we overstocked will give it half off. Those are some of the few examples of what they do and because of this they aren't ever home so the staff here raised me.

Then I heard what sounded like a scream from above my head. I looked up just in time to see Maria the head maid come crashing down on top of me. She is quite young for a head maid, I don't know her real age but she was clearly somewhere around the age of 25. She was also quite clumsy. Now I know what some of you are thinking "Oh a maid, nice" But it was nowhere near what some people think. She wears a western style maid outfit **(Authors note: Search up hayate the combat butler and that will be what the maid outfit looks like, nothing near as what you were thinkin aye). **"Oh that was a soft landing" Maria said quite happily, "Oh when did you guys get here?" She asked them as she looked at Jake and Lizzie as they just stared at what Maria thought was the ground under her. "Ma…ri…a…get…of…meeeeeeeee" "huh what was that?" she said as she looked under her "AAAAHHHH MASTER DANTE!" She shrieked. She finally got off my chest and I could breath again, "How did you survive this long while being so clumsy" I seriously asked "and didn't I say to drop that master stuff, freaks me out." "Sorry I keep forgetting" she replied. I left it at that and told them I was going to my room with my friends. I could tell that she knew something was wrong and she would try something to cheer me up, like make my favorite food… actually now that I think about it that would probably work. I lay down on my bed and went deep into thought. "First I need to find out what the hell those arms were cause they were certainly not mine, then see what it has to do with my body's transformation". I contemplated on this for a long while till someone yelling "HELL YEAH I FINALLY BEAT LIZZIE" disrupted me. I jolted upright and saw Lizzie and Jake had been playing Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3, "Yeah but now you need to beat Dante to earn the title of king" Lizzie relied in a very matter of factly way, I don't really have any other way to put it. "Dante, Lizzie, Jake, Dinner time!" Well it would be to modest to say we ran to dinner, we all more or less jumped our way down the house to get to dinner, in fact you could even say we used parkour to get there. Summer has started and I have a feeling it's not gonna be normal for anyone in this household.


	3. Chapter 3:Sudden

**Alright new chapter time, you know what to do readers so let's continue from where we… *****footsteps running***** What the hell is that? *****kicked in face***** Lizzie: That's what you get for delaying this for so long jackass!**

**RowdyRocker: OW! Okay I deserve that but anyway it's been only 2 weeks in the story since the last chapter! **

**Lizzie: WELL REAL TIME AFFECTS US, SO IT HAS BEEN MORE THEN JUST 2 WEEKS! **

**RowdyRocker: Okay Okay Okay! Any way let's continue…THIS BIZARRE ADVENTURE!**

It has been 2 weeks since that day when everything changed but what's weird is why no one is surprised by my sudden change in appearance. I mean my friends and everyone else seem to be surprised so why not the staff or even Maria? My thoughts were disrupted by a loud scream. I rushed to the source of the scream to see Maria running out the door. "Cockroach! Cockroach! Cockroach!" she was yelling, "Calm down Maria! Start explaining!" I was screaming to try and get her to hear me, I always forget by she is a real screamer, my ears practically bleed every time. I managed to calm her down. "There was a cockroach in the kitchen" she explained, "Again? I thought we got rid of them last week? I'll go deal with it." I walked in the kitchen, it was a huge one but then again everything in my house was huge. The white walls 'complimented', as I was told, the silver equipment. I say equipment cause I have no idea what half this stuff is, it's like the back of a restaurant, a five star one I would say. I noticed it in the corner of my eye and in a flash a third hand came from my back and grabbed it. In the two weeks since the incident I learned how to summon holy diver, then the rest of him came out. For a name like holy diver he was more like a Mexican bandit. You know the likes a poncho, cowboy hat, boots and twin revolvers. All of those were gold but the rest of him was green. His eyes were the only visible part of his face; the hat and a bandana covered the rest. The only thing that I couldn't do was drawing the revolvers; whenever I willed him too he would shake his head in a disapproving way. I walked out of the kitchen and told Maria that I got rid of the cockroach. "How did you get it so fast?" she asked

I don't know how do you not notice my appearance changing drastically?, I though to myself.

"Just a bit of luck" I replied,

"Well anyway I need to go into town and get some groceries" she told me.

"Okay see you tonight then.", I walked up to my room, I was greeted upon entering the door with a pillow. "Hah you missed dumbass!" I heard a girl's voice then a boy's "Hold still you gymnast bitch!" We the words I heard. The pillow hit the ground and I saw the two in question. It was Jake and Lizzie throwing the pillows from my bed at each other. "When did you guys get here!" I shouted in surprise

"Oh you're here" replied Jake "Sorry about the pillow to the face"

"No problem, but back to my question… When did you get here!"

"I don't know, 5 minutes maybe" said Lizzie looking at Jake who nodded back "Yeah 5 minutes, we came through the front door. What you didn't hear us?"

"Goddamn the size of this house" I muttered under my breath.

"Well then let's fight!" screamed Jake

We began the onslaught of pillows treaties were made and broken. By the end we were all tired when a call came, I picked it up and heard something that would chill me to my bones. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, HELP!" It was Maria screaming! Then another voice came on. One I didn't recognize. "You hear that rich boy? We got your maid. So unless you wanna find a new one have 1 million dollars in a case and meet us at the docks. No cops got it. You might wanna come soon, the bitch is looking hotter every minute, you don't know when we might snap! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" That evil laugh was the last thing I heard then the line went dead. "Hey dude you don't look so good?".

"Maria's been kidnapped"

**That's it for this chapter! The next one will come sooner I promise! But anyway, Maria's been kidnapped! What will our hero Dante do?! Will those revolvers locked at the sides of Holy Diver finally be lifted! Find out when we continue this….BIZARRE ADVENTURE **


	4. Chapter 4: Another Stand User!

**Alright then. To recap Maria has been kidnapped and is being held hostage by a group of unknown criminals. All we know is that if Dante can't help her. No one can, so let's continue…THIS BIZARRE ADVENTURE!**

"WHAT" The Lizzie and Jake in unison. "We gotta call the cops!" shouted Jake, I quickly told him "we can't, they'll kill her if we do!". "What do they want?" asked Lizzie, "1 million dollars, cash, they must have known my parents were fucking loaded BUT WHERE THE FUCK AM I GONNA GET IT. DAMMIT!" I said as I punched the wall next to me. Then it struck me…Holy Diver… I have to use him to save her or else she'll be killed maybe even…I almost threw up and the thought of what those sick bastards would do to her. "Listen up guys I have a plan but I need you to help me with it.

An hour had passed I was there alone. I walked up towards it when a large searchlight turned on right in my face blinding me for a few seconds. "Well, well, well. So they send some goddamn 15 years old to deliver the money. Let me tell ya kid your parents either had you or think we're some kind of joke!" I recognized immediately, the voice from the phone. He walks up to me and I start looking around. 10 guys. 1 operating that light shining in my face and the others all down here next to the man who I assume is their leader. "Hand over the case kid." The man tells me. "First I want to see Maria, the maid you kidnapped." I told them firmly, trying to keep the fear inside me from surfacing. "Smart move kid, asking to see the woman your trading for, smarts indeed. BRING HER OUT!" He shouts and 2 more men appear with Maria in the center, I can see it on her face she's terrified. "Now the case kid" I hand it to him. "Check that it's all there!" 1 guy goes to a table to open it, 4 more gather around. He flips open the case. A loud bang, a rush of air and a lot of thick smoke. "Run Maria" I scream

Just as planned, thank god Jake is the biggest nerd when it comes to making smoke bombs and man does he impress me every time. But flattery comes later first the remaining 7 guys and their leader. I memorized where they were. I run over to where they were and use Holy Diver to deliver a quick blow to the head. With his speed and power plus the confusion made by the bomb this was gonna be easy. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 I count in my head, 7 guys now on the floor, I run to where the leader is and go for the blow but something stops Holy Diver's fist. Another hand is coming out the leaders back! He saw the startled look on my face and said "What you thought you were the only one with a stand, you crack me up kid. Then another fist traveled out from his stomach and hit me in the face. I was sent flying and when I hit the ground. "This is my stand Nightwish! Then it went dark, I couldn't see anything. Then something hit me in the chest, knocking the breath out of me another to my face and another and another. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE." The leader was screaming over and over again. Soon whatever was hitting me was going so fast it could have been a single giant wall hitting me. "JUST DIE" Then a hit to my left cheek and I was sent flying into boxes, I regained my sight and I saw my blood on his fists. He had been punching me the whole time! His fist were faster then anything I had every seen, ironically when I couldn't even see them.

"So you survived those punches. You are one lucky kid ain't ya" he said, lucky my ass I thought to myself. I struggled to get back to my feet as he strolls, yes, strolls towards me. "As you would have figured out by now, my ability is to make anyone in a certain area around me blind". He looks up and smirks this is my chance. "Holy Diver!" I scream and punched as fast and as hard as I could, it connects with his chin sending him flying. "This is what you get for hurting Maria you asshole!" without even thinking holy diver pulls out is guns and starts shooting.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

I went into a blood lust, the last thing I remember was screaming DIE, DIE, DIE! It scared me, but I learned one thing, the nature of my revolvers. Compression, they can compress the air around me into the barrels and fire them. I'm not even sure if it is limited to the air around me. The sound of my door crashing open surprises me! I realize now that I'm in my room…how did I even get here? "You jackass!" shouted Jake

"You had us fucking worried!" he continued, I heard a creak and the door opened and it was… "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down kid, I don't want to hurt you. Names Michelangelo" He stated calmly

It was him, the man who kidnapped Maria. What was he doing here? "I got interested," he said

"What?"

"Interested in you and whether or not you could become powerful enough to beat him."

"Him, who?"

"They haven't told you yet? Weren't you the least bit suspicious as to why they didn't ask how they're master came home completely different from how he left that very same day?"

Maria walked in, her head hanging low, looking at the ground. "Maria, what is he saying? Tell me!" I shouted confused and scared.

"What I am about to tell you will confuse you and maybe hurt you, but you have to, have to fight him or else we will all die." She told me, I could barely believe a word.

"Your great great grandfather, had the same ability as you, not exactly the same but the same none the less, he had to fight one of his best friends to the death or else the entire world would have to suffer. Now one of your great great grandfather's friends' descendants has finally shown himself to us" The entire time her voice was full of fear.

"How so" I asked

"The fact that you have your stand right now is self evident, He runs the largest underground organization named Apocalypse Please, they plan to kill thousands, for reasons I don't even know, and you… you." That was it, she had finally broken down, crying. 2 men standing beside her who I hadn't noticed or didn't want to take notice of, carried her out the room. "Why didn't she tell us to leave" Were the first words that came out of anyone and it was Lizzie

"Because you too will become a user" A man entered the room holding a glass of wine.

"What?" asked Jake annoyed that he looked so content when something horrible had just happened.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Emesto Stlyet, I will be the one training the boy to master his stand.


End file.
